


This Took More Than Two to Tango

by Griff_The_Lazy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griff_The_Lazy/pseuds/Griff_The_Lazy
Summary: This was an OC story about the dance where Blake and Weiss fuck a girl named Josie Maxwell.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Original Female Character(s), Weiss Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	This Took More Than Two to Tango

On a night so magical you would expect someone as cute as the new freshmen Joise Maxwell to have a date for the dance. Well let's do a little bit of explaining. She was the only person on her team that could make the trip to Vale for the Vytal festival and her team was on a mission without her so she had to make the decision. 

Joise was sitting there drinking the punch in her casual blue and black dress. Bored out of her mind. She was way too shy to ask anyone out. Her light brown hair was mostly in a ponytail. She put a nice blue bow to top off the look. She might as well down her drink and go back to the dorms and watch something on her scroll or go to bed even if it was only 10 PM. Well, that's what she decided to do.

Downing her class she got up at the wrong time and tripped over someone.

"Ow hey watch where you're going." Said by a feminine voice that was slightly annoyed. 

Josie was on top of the girl, looking into her eyes, her Hazel meets light blue. A very intense moment for her as she was never this close to anyone. 

She snapped out of her daze, "Oh I'm so sorry." Getting off the girl offering her hand, "I am so sorry, please don't get mad." As the other girl got up she sighed.

"Hey I'm sorry about that, I actually wanted to know if you would like a dance, you seem kinda lonely and my friend would also like to dance with you." The blue eyed girl pointed towards another girl, much larger compared to them. 

Josie took a brave move and said yes. Nodding her head the blue eyed girl took her hand and walked to the dance floor of the ballroom.

There a new slow song came on about love and some other crap. As the two started to move to the rhythm the other girl said, "Weiss, Weiss Schnee. That's my name by the way." Josie trying to recognize that name before but was caught off guard by a set of breast hitting the back of her head. 

"What is this cutie doing over here~" as she wrapped her arms around Josie. "Blake don't scare her like that you might give her a heart attack." As Weiss was looking at the intense flustered miss Maxwell. "Well Weiss, I wouldn't be like this if there wasn't a cutie right here." Blake taking her hands and hurting it through Josie's jaw with soft hands. "You look hot." Was all Josie said without thinking. 

Blake smirked at this and Weiss got jealous. Now little Maxwell was having an episode in her head 'WHY THE HELL DID I DAY THAT ALL OF A SUDDEN?!' Blake took her hands and spun Josie around to face her and Weiss left to go do something. 

The next song began with them in the center of everything, surprisingly the pair where in sync almost while doing all of the fancy moves. When the song was over the pair were panting. All they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Her hazel and, Blake’s mystic yellow eyes. There was a pause of what seemingly took forever but was cut off by a crowd of clapping. This was some night Josie thought. Then her shyness got in the way and tried to cover her face and hid in Blake’s neck.

When the next song started Josie took a look at the clock and saw it was almost 12:30. Blake took note and waited for Weiss to return. "You know we should get to know each other more at our place don't you think cutie~?" In a hushed whisper said by Blake. Josie wasn't at all equipped for the given situation but she felt hit in some places. Josie nodded her head and took the hands of Blake and Weiss. The three made their way to team RWBY's dorm.

Josie was sat on Weiss's bed, "Okay stay right here we have to go get ready." Weiss said and rushing to the bathroom. Josie being a little oblivious to what is going on wonders what those two are doing. Her train of thought was cut off moments later when the bathroom door was open.

There was seen two women, Blake and Weiss wearing two twin lingerie sets with both missing the panties were a pair of hard penises. Weiss wareing the white colored one with her shorter dick length but much more gurthy. Her bra wasn't really covering much as her nipples were exposed. Her stockings went up to her thighs giving her legs a thick look to them. Her hair was let down. 

Blake on the other hand had a black version of the same set but she ditched the bow and had a pair of Faunus cat ears on top. Her dick was larger in length but wasn't as skinny as Weiss's. The two had struck a pose where Weiss was leaning on Blake and having her arch her leg forward, her dick was laying on top of Blake's. Blake had a simple arm lean on her side. "What do you think?" Was all Weiss asked.

Josie went into overdrive. She had never done anything sexual with anyone, she didn't even have a first yet and is now about to get laid is one leap she wasn't prepared for but didn't want to upset the girls in front of her. She nodded without giving much thought. The two girls strusted along, waving their ass and by extension their dicks. Sitting down next to Josie was Weiss looking at her hungrily. Josie's heart was about to explode with a mass amounts of well excitement she has felt in many months. Blake was digging through a drawer looking for something, her asshole and dick were exposed giving a much better look to see it looked like it was almost 8 in. Weiss's penis was only smaller by 6.5 in. it seems but had more girth to it.

Blake shifted upward with a bottle in her hand. "Ah there we go." Popping the cap off and taking a pill out,"Here take one before we start, you can chew this one." Handed her a strange pill. Josie maybe skeptical but probably know this wasn't an illegal drug or something. She chewed the pill and noted it had a bitter taste. She hated bitter. When she swallowed the fun really began. 

Weiss took her cheeks and gave her a kiss. Weiss was unknown to this as this was Josie's first kiss. As Weiss and Josie were basically making out Blake went to work and started to undress their fuck-meat for the night. 

When Josie broke the kiss she started panting. "Wow okay wow that was nice." She confessed to her new lovers. She escalated the process of getting undressed. She was out of her dress and had only just her panties on. Her dress was enough to keep her c-cup breasts up. 

"Well look do we have here?" Weiss said groping the right breast where as Blake grabbed the left. Squeezing them and pinching the nipple. Josie gave a loud moan. She never had something like this happen to her and this was something she wished she can experience forever. 

Pushing herself closer to her back, Blake cupped her hand and gave her a kiss. It was short but a light one. Their eyes met again knowing that this would be her best night. Blake guided her to be straight on her back. Weiss took Josie's panties off and looked at her very small pussy. Knowing that its tight. Weiss took her fingers and licked them, then lightly grazed over Josie's pussy. A hush moan was from Josie. 

Now this was where the fun really began. "Take out your tongue." Blake ordered. Josie did and suddenly Blake's penis laid upon it. Josie got a good whiff of the penis, it had a very pure smell Josie thought. Blake gave one order, "Now lick." 

Josie licked the bottom, she had felt like she was tasting vanilla somehow? It was very addictive as Josie kept licking. This went on for about a minute and something unexpected happened. Blake grunted and came. Her cum shot was directed at the other girl but it landed on Josie's tits and stomach. 

Weiss gave a chuckle, "Hey I haven't had sex in like a month so give me a break that just felt good. Nora has been busy lately." Blake said. "Don't worry it looked like her tongue was heavenly." Weiss gave a little wink at the end. The white haired beauty lined herself up with the cum covered girl before her. Slamming inside. Both gave a loud moan that could be heard across the hall if someone was out there.

Weiss saw a tad bit of blood coming from the whole. Smiling even wider that this was even better. It took a few seconds before she started moving her hips. The rhythm was slow in that regard. It didn't take long for Weiss just going at it.

Moaning and screaming was heard for a while. Blake was more or less enjoying the show before her. Getting even more turned on. Getting harder by this she lifted Josie up to have her ass exposed. Weiss took note and wrapped her arms around the girl as she was being lifted up. Meanwhile Josie was in constant bliss. Her body moving on instinct. 

Weiss stopped and looked over their toys shoulder and made sure she was filling her ass with cock. Blake just went for it and thrusted hard inside. Josie gave one harsh moan and spazzed out. This was her first real orgasm from a cock. She look a second to recover herself. 

Both girls just relentlessly thrusted into Josie. Even with her orgasm it didn't matter to them. They were trying to get off themselves completely. They didn't care if Josie was having an orgasm. When both dickgirls gave one last hard thrust they came.

Josie was in heaven for the most part. Blacking out she gave faint thank you before passing out on Weiss's shoulder. She was breathing softy. Both other girls were panting. They haven't done this is a long time and with this much interest movement the two had they decided to follow suit. 

Cleaning their mess and actually putting on their real nightgowns they adjusted their little toy to be laying on her back and put her in the middle of the bed. Weiss slept on the right of Josie and Blake on the left. Before the two were about the fall asleep they gave Josie a kiss on the cheek. 

Josie was having a dream about a sunflower field and the monochrome duo holding two baby boys. On the outside Josie had the biggest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was super late, I had college work. Next fic is about Osacr.


End file.
